This invention relates to an automatic tape cutter and more particularly to a tape cutter/sticker having a brake device.
There are a variety of tape cutter/stickers presently utilized. Many of these devices do not impart the result that an excessive amount of tape may exit the dispenser. An example of this may be found in FIG. 5. To overcome this, some devices utilize a brake type action which is comprised of two pieces of "brake linings" having a spring disposed therebetween. An example of this may be seen in FIG. 6. However, this type of brake requires additional components and assembly which therefore increases manufacturing and assembly costs that adversely affect profitability.
Many device also incorporate a rotary type cutting knife having a non-replaceable blade. The blade is generally molded into the rotary cutting mechanism or is part of the plastic rotary cutting device itself. This may lead to premature obsolescense of the tape cutter resulting in the entire tape device having to be replaced more frequently than is necessary. An example of this may be seen in FIGS. 3, 5 and 6.